The present invention relates to an intermittent motion drive assembly for converting continuous rotary motion of an input drive member to intermittent rotary output motion of an output member.
Motion converting drive assemblies are well known and have been produced with varying degrees of complexity using cams, gears, levers and the like. For use in driving webs for transporting articles from point to point, for example, there is a need for an intermittent drive assembly that is free from first and second derivative discontinuities whereby smooth acceleration and deceleration is obtained from and to zero velocity movement. As far as is known, no simple drive assembly is known which is capable of the desired performance.